Technical Field
This invention relates to cash carts that transport cash in a retail store, and specifically to a security system for cash carts in retail stores.
State of the Art
Cash carts for retail stores are carts with cash boxes that are used to pick up or drop off cash at checkout stations or other locations in retail stores. Cash carts are often used to pick up cash at a checkout station, and transport the cash to an office for deposit at a bank. Because cash carts are carrying cash, the security of the cash cart is an issue.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system for keeping a cash cart secure in a retail store.